The present disclosure relates generally to work vehicles (e.g., agricultural vehicles) with diesel engines, and more particularly, to an exhaust system configured to reduce emissions from a diesel engine of a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., agricultural vehicles) are powered by diesel engines, which burn diesel fuel and produce exhaust gas. The exhaust gas may include undesirable byproducts such as nitrogen oxides (NOx), carbon monoxide, and particulate material. Certain work vehicles include an exhaust system that reduces the concentration of the undesired byproducts. Traditional exhaust systems may spray a diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) collinearly within the flow of exhaust gas or against a wall of a mixer. Government regulations have reduced the acceptable concentrations of the byproducts within the exhaust gas, particularly in relation to NOx. Traditional exhaust systems may not be able to satisfy new or future regulatory requirements. Additionally, larger exhaust systems are undesirable because they may block or interfere with sightlines of the operator of a work vehicle.